


Pre-occupied

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [61]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Denial, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: Alan gets upset with (Y/N) as her mind seems pre-occupied during their lovemaking session, leading to a falling out.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Pre-occupied

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 2 that will follow later.

"Ugh.... hmmm.... Ugh- did you.... did you come already?" She pants, lifting her head as she looks at how her meaty pussy lips grip tightly around Alan's thick cock. 

Her eyes are heavy with lust, her mind racing as she wills herself to the edge of an orgasm. 

Alan slows his thrusts down, focusing all his attention on not squirting his heavy load into her as he teeters on the edge. 

"Ugh... no," he pants, stilling completely, his large hands digging into her hips as he looks down at her naked plump body. 

"I swear to god, Alan," she lifts herself onto her elbows, "if you came before I did..."

"I swear to you, darling, I haven't... yet. But I'm about to, so let's finish this up."

Her head falls back into the pillow and she huffs in annoyance, angry at herself. 

"You're still not close? I mean..." he clears his throat. "I'm cocked and loaded... So to speak," he grins at her with a devilish sparkle in his chestnut eyes but his joyous grin soon falls as he notices her not paying the slightest bit of attention to him. 

She removes her arm from over her eyes before asking, "Can you just go quicker? I swear, I'll get to the edge faster."

Alan breaths heavily through his nose, pursing his lips at her, "Are you still thinking of that student of yours?"

She intentionally avoids his gaze, turning her head to look at the white horizontal blinds covering the bedroom window. 

"Darling, there is nothing you can do about her situation. Stop stressing about other people. You need this release more than I do. Just focus... Be in the moment," he thrusts gently into her, eliciting a soft mewl from her as she shuts her eyes tightly at the pleasurable sensation. 

"You're right," she breathes, her dextrous fingers gripping onto his meaty shoulders hovering above her. 

Alan can feel his release is close as he picks up the pace, reminiscing in the way her walls engulf his rod of sizzling nerve-endings. He better watch out - he truly is on the edge of release and he would hate to orgasm before his wife does. 

He frowns a deep frown as he notices her panting and moaning has stopped. 

Once again, he stills inside her, his hands now resting on her knees that are gripping both sides of his hips. 

"You're not focusing. I can tell you're thinking about her again."

"I can't help it!" She looks at him poignantly. "I'm sorry," she sighs heavily upon seeing his shocked facial expression. "Sorry for shouting."

He keeps silent, thinking of something that might help their situation. 

"You want to watch some porn? That always helps. It might help to take your mind off things?" He offers sweetly, his fingertips grazing the soft flesh of her thick upper thighs. 

"No..." Another loaded sighs. "I'm not in the mood..."

"Maybe we should just call it a night---" she is about to roll away from him before he stops her quickly. 

"No, darling, no," he begs. He, for one, would very much like to finish tonight. Besides, it's been a rough week for him, too, and he would like to release all that built-up tension. "I bet you I can make you quiver in mere seconds if I just..."

She yelps out loud as he pulls almost completely out of her before slamming hard back into her. 

"Oh-oh-aaah, god, Alan," she yells out as her back arches off the bed, her hand snaking to the back of his neck and pulling him down to meet her lips. 

Her legs quiver as he adjusts the angle of her hips, pulling out and slamming back into her harshly, the tip of his cock hitting a spot that she has never felt before. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear he was about to enter her cervix. 

Her body jerks harshly back into the bed again and again and again as he picks up the pace, ramming into her. 

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" She squeals, clenching her teeth as she holds onto her husband for dear life. 

Alan really did believe she is close to orgasming. That is, until instead of screaming out in pleasure, he hears her bursting out in body-wracking sobs. 

It's true - (Y/N) can feel herself inflate like a balloon with each pleasurable thrust as Alan hit this new spot. But instead of being thrown off the metaphorical edge, she bursts. Exactly like a balloon being overfilled with air. She's not sure where the tears are coming from, but all she can tell you is that an intense emotional sadness is washing over her, holding her heart in an iron grip. 

"Are--- Are you alright?" Alan stills within her, nervousness evident in his voice. 

She doesn't answer - just keeps on sobbing, her hand now covering her mouth as she tries to stop her loud wailing. 

"Did I hurt you?" He asks anxiously, as he feels her shaking beneath him. 

His fingers reach out to the strand of hair across her face but she grips his wrist instead, not allowing him to touch her just yet. 

"(Y/N), did I hurt you?" He asks again, this time more sternly and loudly. 

He needs to know whether she is alright or whether he needs to notify emergency services. He can't help the loud hammering of his heart against his ribcage as he slightly starts to panic. What if he damaged her insides? What if he trusted too hard? 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorryyyyy..." she wails, repeating the words over and over again to him as he sits stock still on top of her. 

"I don't... know what's h-happening..." she cries with a short, sudden expulsion of breath.

"I just need to know if you are alright," he says again loudly over her crying, emphasising every word. 

She nods her head, but her screwed-shut eyes and her painful facial expression tells another story. 

He sighs heavily, hanging his head, "You thought about her again, didn't you?" He asks solemly after she quiets down and giving her a moment to recollect herself. 

She doesn't answer, merely nodding her head and looking away shyly. 

"Do you want me to pull out?" 

He does after receiving another confirming nod from her. 

"I'm really sorry, Al..." She looks back at him as he pulls on his boxer shorts over his rock hard erection. "I swear I wasn't trying to think about her again." 

He shakes his head in annoyance, his heart heavy with disappointment.

"No, (Y/N), you were. You do this all the time. You get too involved in the personal lives of your students and then you brood over their emotional baggage. You can't save her from her toxic relationship if she doesn't want to leave. You can't make her turn in the homework or attend the tests if she's not willing to put in her own effort. Let the disciplinary committee deal with it and instead, be mentally present at home with your husband and _your own_ emotional baggage." 

"It's not that simple, Al," her voice falters as a new set of tears start falling. 

She watches with the covers over her naked body, as he gathers his phone charger and pillow. 

"I p-promise you, I can't help i-it. I want to be in the moment with you b-but I can't be if my mind is i-in turmoil."

"You can at least try," he has to admit, that did come out harsher than what he intended, judging from the new wave of wailing setting in. "All I wanted was to enjoy a shag with you tonight. But instead, I have to share your attention with half of the university."

"Go fuck yourself," she says through a sob with little passion as her head falls back into her pillow, her body automatically curling into the fetal position. 

How can he be so insensitive to her emotions right now? Can't he understand that her mind is involuntarily racing at a rate of a mile a minute?

"Yeah, that's what I'll have to go do to get rid of this," he angrily points down at his tented boxers. 

"Where are you going?" She asks, her eyes still closed and her back turned towards him as her pillow quickly becomes soaked from her tears.

_What does she even care, anyway?_ He turns back to her as he stills in the doorway. 

"First, I'll make a pitstop at the restroom downstairs to take care of matters. Then, I'll be parking on the sofa tonight. I take it your students will keep you company for the night, yeah?" He answers sarcastically, poisonous bitterness dripping off his tongue. 

Her body jerks as she hears the loud slamming of the bedroom door, signalling Alan's angry exit. 


End file.
